


Don't Go

by Zaynie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, I don't know what else to tag?????, M/M, fluff...? im not good at writing, im in it doe (((:, this sucks, ugh im so lame, um...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynie/pseuds/Zaynie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam some-how finds out about this video... Things go way downhill for him and Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

"Zayn? What you doing?" Liam questioned as he saw his boyfriend talking to someone though his computer. "Talking to a friend." Zayn glance to what Liam is wearing, "Where you going?" Zayn asks. Liam replies by saying he is going out with Niall shopping for some food, and a new pair of shoes for Niall because he must have every brand new pair of Supras that come out. Liam walks out the door, as Zayn's attention went back to the computer.  
  
Not much really happened today, the two boys weren't swarmed with fans, which is a surprise, since they are in New York. Niall ended up getting three pairs of Supras, and he ditched me to get all the food, while he stuffed his face with a slice of pizza he got from across the street. It smelt good, but Liam didn't take any when Niall offered him some, because he was going to go home and make him and Zayn some dinner. "You sure Liam?" Niall keeps going. "Yeah, I'm fine, lets just get this food loaded up before we get flooded with fans." And that they did, they got though the store very quickly, packing all the grocery into the car before pulling away. Liam dropped Niall off at his flat, giving him some food for him and Josh, because God knows Niall ate everything in that place, so he gave him half of the things they bought, and Liam was going to take home the other half for him and his boyfriend.  
  
Liam finally arrived at the flat's parking lot, and he hoped out the car, and opened the trunk as he pulled out some groceries and his bodyguard he brought along grabbed some. Even after Liam told him to go home already that he didn't need him anymore, not rude though, but he said "You need help, it's the least I can do, since you got me lunch." and with that Liam just finally gave up and walked inside the doors to be greeted by the doorman. They exchanged their hellos and waited for the elevator to come down. As it reached them, there was about three little girls inside, and one was wearing a One Direction tee-shirt, they noticed right away that it was Liam, but they didn't freak out, they just calmly moved to the side and asked what floor are we going too. Liam told them 4th, and they pressed the button, but as the elevator came to a stop, two of the bags broke and food came falling to the floor. Liam bent down to grab it, and pick it up, but it was too much food to carry by himself, and his bodyguard was already carrying too many bags. Two of the girls saw him struggle to carry it all, so they helped him. Picked up the stuff he couldn't carry. "Oh, thanks girls but I don't really need your help." He tried to sound not so rude. "It's fine, we got nothing better to do, your guard has too much stuff, and you'll be dropping food along the way. We may be fans, but we aren't crazy. We won't stalk you guys." The oldest looking one spoke out, Liam looked to his bodyguard, and they both shrugged, and he agreed, and they all walked to Liam's flat, Liam warned them, that Zayn may not be decent, they said they would look away, but Liam thinks that is highly unlikely.  
  
"Zayn, we are back, and we got a few guest, you decent?" Liam called out though the flat to find out that it's empty. "He must of left while we were gone. Oh well." Liam said, as they all put down the food, and the body guard started to put the food up. "So girls, what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Crystal, this is Melody, and the little one over there is Vivian." The oldest- Crystal spoke out. "Well, you girls already know who I am, but I'll introduce myself anyways. I'm Liam, and the tall, buff dude in my kitchen is David." The girls said hello to David and Liam just had to ask, he's been dying to know. "So, why aren't you guys freaking out.. I mean you girls are the first ones to ever be calm." David says Amen to that and Liam chuckles slightly. "Well we know you've been going though a rough time, with the movie, the tour, and Zayn's engagement. So instead of pestering you, we just thought we would show our appreciation. Which was just originally to let you go to your floor, but then all that food broke and we helped with that. Nothing much." Vivian spoke up. She looks about 10 but has a really smart vocabulary. Liam is still putting the first sentence together, but before it hits him, he ends up saying, "Wait, what does Zayn's engagement have to do with anything?" Liam says quickly, David now joining them, offering the girls something to drink, but they politely decline it. "We see how happy you are in interviews, then once it's spoken of, your face flattens, and the smile goes away, we aren't daft. We all know you love Zayn." Melody spoke up. David laughing a bit.  
  
"Am I really that obvious?" Liam shakes his head. "Don't say anything about it okay?" Liam quickly catches himself by his first statement. "No worry Liam, even if we had this recorded, we wouldn't tell a soul. Us unlike most of your fans, know how to keep somethings a secret, and wouldn't blab what we know." Crystal speaks finally after ten minutes of silence. "So how big of fans are you?" David asks with that wicked smirk Liam instantly recognizes. "Depends, me, personally I don't care, but these two... Woo, " Crystal says, making an exaggerated face. "Well, how would you guys like to hang out with us for awhile, you seem cool, we can go to the park or watch a movie or something. If Zayn comes home we can just say your my cousins or something." Liam says grinning. They all look at each other, and say "We have to let our parents know first. Can you come with us so they don't think we are lying?" Liam nods, and asks where they all live. Surprisly they all live in the same building, and on the same floor.  
  
"Mum, is it okay of I hang out with an international popstar from One Direction with Melody and Vivian?" Liam can hear her parents laugh and say 'When pigs fly sure.' "Do you want proof?" She asks and she walks out the door, and that is Liam's cue, she walks in with Vivian, Melody and Liam. "Um hi?" Liam says, her parents jumping up in unison and asking about 300 questions about how they met and Liam explains to them what happened, and they both gaped at Crystal that she did that. Liam ends up doing that to Vivians' and Melody's parents, it only took ten minutes of their time, and surprisingly that they reacted so calmly.  
  
"So guys I will be right back to see if Zayn is back yet." Liam says, running inside to see that the flat is still empty. Liam sighs to himself, and curses under his breath. It isn't like Zayn to just leave without telling him, texting him or leaving a note. Liam rubs the back of his neck sighing. He walks back outside, and greets them. David and the three girls are getting along so swimmingly, Liam still is surprised at David, he never really gets along with anyone. It only took about two years for him to warm up to Liam, and not really no one else. He finds Louis very loud, and stupid. Niall super tiring. Harry just annoying. Zayn is just Zayn. He told Liam all these opinions, but it didn't phase him, because he can agree. "Come in everyone!" Liam cheers.  
  
"So you guys want to watch a movie?" Liam asks. There is a sound of agreement from everyone, even David. "First off, do you guys got a Twitter? I can't just become friends with three awesome ass friends and-" Shit he just cursed. "Sorry.. I didn't realize I just cursed." Liam is mentally kicking himself, cursing in front of a 10 year old. "Liam, calm your shit. We aren't innocent." Vivian said, giggling into Melody's shoulder. David and Liam look to themselves and just they don't even know. "Anyways, Do you guys got a Twitter, I can't make three awesome friends, and now give them a shoutout on Twitter with a picture." Liam grins, when they all say what their Twitter names are. They are normal names.. Usually anyone on Twitter that is a 1D fan, has something 1D related in it, Liam is really starting to like these three girls.  
  
 **Liam Payne: @Chrystal @Melodies @vivaian These three awesome girls are amazing, having the most fun with them right now. Couldn't ask for better cousins. And then there is David.... love u x pic.twitter.com/29327ADB#cw**  
  
The picture was Liam, Crystal hugging Vivian and Melody and David doing this weird face to Liam. David smiles at Vivian and they all just go on watching a movie. Half-way into the movie, Liam pulls up Twitter, and sees that the picture has over 100k+ retweets and favorites. "How many followers did you have on Twitter Crystal?" Liam asks. "About 200. Why?" Crystal answers after a moment of thinking. "Well, you might want to look now." Liam smirks sending David a wicked grin. "Holy shit! Liam what the hell did you do?!" Crystal shrieks, wile David and Liam bust out laughing. "How many you got Cry?" Vivian asked. "About 500 thousand. Holy fuck. Now what, you said we were cousins, now they are going to want answers! What do I tell them?" Crystal pleads. Shit, Liam didn't think about that. "Just answer things they ask to the best of your ability, if they ask something about Harry and Louis, or me and Zayn, or anything like that in a relationship, just ignore it. I-" Liam pauses as his phone chimes.  
  
 _wat the fuck liam? u didnt say u were having ur cousins over_. It's from Zayn. Liam signs loudly, and shows the text to David. "Fuck. In fact where is that bugger." David asks. "Don't know..."  
  
 _well u were gone when i came back and i found them on the elevator so wat does it matter? ur not even here..._ Liam types out a reply, locking his phone shut and looking up, to see three confused faces. "It was Zayn.. He's mad now that I'm with y'all. You guys are now my unofficial cousins." They cheered for like three seconds as Liam's phone chimed again. Everyone in the room fell quiet, all eyes on his phone. Liam doesn't move to answer it, because why should he.  
  
 _im sorry... something came up. i wont be home tonight im going out with perrie._ Zayn replies, this just made Liam pop. He stood up and threw his phone at the stone wall across the room, making the phone shatter into bits. "Fucking asshole! How can he just blow me off for that stupid cunt! He doesn't even like her! It's just a fake relationship why the fuck is he going out with her." Liam yells though the apartment, Vivian covering her ears, and David standing up to calm him down, but right before he does, he tells the girls to wait here. Liam stomps though the house cursing as loudly as he can. "Liam.. Just calm down please.. You're scaring them.." David points to the three girls, comforting Vivian, who looks like she is about to cry. "Fuck.." Liam mutters, and walks over to them.  
  
"Hey, look I'm sorry." Liam says, putting a hand on Vivian's shoulder, rubbing small circles into it. "Hey, what about if we all go for some icecream, would you like that?" Everyones head perks up, not remembering what just happened. Even David's. David is now jumping in joy. Everyone looks confused. "What? Icecream is my weakness, I have to go anyways so yay." David claps, making everyone laugh.  
  
They all got their icecream, and is now walking back to the flat, but is first stopped by a small group of girls, there is about four, and David quickly hands Liam his icecream, and walks in front of them. "I'm sorry girls, I know you want a picture, but we got to get these girls home. It's not safe. Sorry. Liam will come back out with me after they get somewhere safely." The girls look mad, and even one yells out "Seriously?!" And Liam goes. "I just want to spend time with my family." And one of the girls get smart. "That is why everyone likes Harry better!" And all the girls in that group start yelling at her and before anything, Vivian breaks away and walks up to the group. "Fuck you, you cunt, don't speak about my LiLi like that, he did nothing, but wanting to spend time with his fucking family. He's human too you idiot. We all are, you have no fucking right to say that to him. You should be ashamed of yourself." Vivian walks back with a smile so wide on her face like it will just fall off her face. Everyone including the girl has their mouth hanging open. They all walk back to the flat and once they get inside they greet the doorman. "Vivian that was amazing!" Crystal says. There was an agreement from Melody. "Please hope to God someone recorded that!" David yells in excitement. "It isn't everyday that you are defended by a ten year old. You have quite the mouth young lady, I must learn from you." Liam teases.  
  
They all went up the elevator laughing about what had just happened. Liam let the girls borrow his laptop to go on Tumblr and what not while he made them all dinner. Each one of the girls parents had permission to treat them to dinner. David had went around to make sure he was allowed to keep them longer. He said they will be under the best security that One Direction has, incase we go out. Not that we need need it, because Vivian practically stood up for Liam, because someone said something completely rude to him and thing of that nature. They were shocked and agreed, but didn't ask what she said. The girls were giggling about something they read on Tumblr. They ended up some how talking about fanfiction, but that brings back a memory to Liam. They were on the Alan Carr show, and he said 'the fans dont think we dont see what they write and say, but we do. we see everything.' and that made Liam chuckle. They were watching this video, and David seemed interested in it, then once it was over they were talking over, weither they should show Liam.  
  
"Liam... Are you sure Zayn is with Perrie?" David asks. "Well that's what he said." Liam reassures him. David pulls out his phone and clicks the Twitter app. On the top trending was 'ZaynHowCouldYou' and David gasps quietly, moving the phone down to eye level with Crystal and she gasps a little bit louder, but still goes unheard by Liam. As his back is turned to them, and he is cooking. Humming to himself. David clicks on the trend, and sees the exact video they had just watched, and all these comments saying Zayn cheating again... and wat da fuk zyan???? and so on. "Girls, we aren't telling Liam about this till after dinner. Understood? Lets pretend like we don't know about it until it's over." They all agree, and start laughing because Vivian falls on her face for leaning over too much.  
  
Things went off without a hitch. Liam had made Zayn's favorite meal, but he wasn't there so he just made more of it, and fed all of them. It was really good according to David. "So guys, you know how our new album is coming out in 2014? Well I've been known to write some songs on it, and well I wanted to know if you wanted to hear one, that I well, writen for Zayn, when ever he goes out with Perrie, and shit. so.. Wanna hear it?" They all jumped to it, and started with a field of yes's and Liam got up and went in his room to get a guitar. They all waited till he was out of sight. David leaned in and whispered very softly. "Fuck. We can't tell him after this... It would hurt him even more. I think it would be best to find out on his own. We will just ask him to tweet something, and he'll see it." David says, and they are all in for it, but they don't want to be. I mean they did just meet, but now they are keeping a big secret from him.  
  
"Okay so. Our album is move rock like right? Well this one, thanks to Niall helped me with the music for it. I was going to pitch it for the album but I backed out at the last moment. It's called, Your Nickle Aint Worth My Dime" There was a giggle from David at the title, but Liam just flipped him off, and started the cords.  
  
 _I found a love that swept me off of my feet  
_ _Found a baby, he's the finest thing this boy had ever seen_  
 _He'd pick you up,_  
 _and make you wanna fall hard  
_ _When I step out on the scene, they shout  
_ _Oh my god!  
_ _He's so unreal  
_ _He lets me take him home  
_ _Let my body love your body, baby  
_ _All night long_  
  
Liam's voice is so great. David thinks to himself.  
  
 _I wanna write a song about you now, yeah  
_ _Something that would make you wanna start_  
 _I wanna write a song about you now, yeah  
_ _Something from the bottom of my heart_  
  
This makes me want to die, that is just so sweet. Melody whispers to Crystal.  
  
The song goes on, and ends, and there is a sweep of applauds, and cheers. David kept saying it was great, and that his voice was so fantastic. Better than any of their other songs, no offence. Crystal stops recording, and hides her phone with a smirk on her face. "Liam, you must pitch that for the album, it would be amazing if you did!" Vivian spoke up, clearing her throat as she spoke. "Eh.. I got more, if you want to hear." There was a few cheers and Liam went and got his song book. Well, books. "Pick one." He said, holding out three books, one is black, one is purple and one is pink. "Pink.. Really Liam?" David asks. "What. I am not allowed to use pink. Give me a break and pick one." Liam rolls his eyes. David picks the purple one because it is his favorite colour. "Now pick a number from 1-3 Vivian." She chose three. "Now Crystal 1-14" She picked 8 "Now, Melody pick from 1-48" She chosed 39 "Okay, this song is called Smiles All Round."  
  
 _So, where do I begin?_  
 _I woke up today_  
 _Dragged this broken suitcase through the rain_  
 _I've been searching for the inspiration_  
 _Got lost along the way_  
 _And I said before you left,_  
 _"Zayn, don't you drink yourself to death"_  
 _Well my darling, I'm afraid you can't keep that promise_  
 _Or even try my best._  
  
 _So while you sleep alone tonight_  
 _I'll be up 'till the morning light  
_ _So for now, things will be alright_  
  
A tear started to fall from Liam's eyes, as he sung. It was quiet shocking, even for David. He hasn't ever seen Liam cry, ever since Comic Relief. The song ended, and David ended up crying as well. "Awe Liam don't cry!" David said, embracing him in a hug, that made them both fall over. Making the girls giggle. "That one was when me and Zayn were going though some rough patch, when me and Danielle were 'dating' " Liam did air quotes over dating.  
  
As Liam kept singing for them, a sound came from though the walls. No one knew what it was, so they all ignored it. Until it happened again, but it came from outside the flat, so they all just ignored it, Liam went back to singing, but was interrupted by his front door, being blasted open, and some emmance yelling from a very drunk Zayn.  
  
"Zayn, what are you doing?" David snaps. "What is it to ya'" He spat back at David. "Liam, come here." Zayn says, not being able to hold himself up. "No." Liam says coldly. "W- What?" Zayn says, taken aback by his reply. Liam is now standing up, hands curled into a ball. David got up, and grouped the girls to the other side of the room, David knowing that this will get ugly, and not wanting them in harms way. "You heard me, no." Liam says again, the coldness in his voice, even gave David chills down his spine, like Liam just turned into the most heartless person in the world. "Liam.. What's gotten into you love?" Zayn is now trying to be passionate.  
  
"What's this then?" Liam says, turning on his laptop, and the video of him and a girl having a Skype conversation, which ended up being more than a conversation, if you get what I mean. "Li- Liam listen.. t-" Liam cuts him off. "No, I am done with this. First you say you are Skyping with a friend, then I come back to see you gone. Then you get jealous when I post a picture with me hanging with David and my family, and then you say your with Perrie. THEN they show me this video of you doing this. And it isn't even fucking Perrie." Liam stops. Tears falling from his eyes. "I want you out. I'm done with this. I had to put up with the engagement, but this? I'm done. I want you and all your shit out of ou- **MY** apartment." Now Zayn is the one crying. "Liam.. It's not what it looked like.. Tha-" Liam cuts him off again. "No, I'm done. We are though, I want you out."  
  
"What do you mean though?" Zayn asks softly. "I'm breaking up with you. The Perrie thing I can handle, but this? I am not having you cheat on me. I'm sorry, bye Zayn. Come back tomorrow for all your shit. Because I'm done." Liam says, walking to the girls and David, Liam giving a signal to David to get Zayn out. Zayn is protesting as David came up to him.  
  
"No Liam! Y- You can't do this! Where- Where do I go!" He got quieter at the end. "Harry's." David replied. "No get your fucking hands off me David! Liam it wasn't me!" Zayn is now being lifted off the ground and being carried out the door. "No Liam please!" Zayn is yelling now. "Bye Zayn." David said, shutting the door and locking it. Zayn is pounding on the door to be let back in.  
  
"How'd you find out Liam..?" Melody asks. "I checked Twitter while cooking dinner. Plus I heard you guys whispering when I got my guitar. " Liam admits. "We're sorry.." David apologizes for them all. "Don't be. It's fine, um. Do you think your parents would mind if I took you guys out to lunch tomorrow?" The girls looked at each other, and they said sure. "Well, I think I should get you back before your parents file a missing persons report, and send me to jail." Liam joked.  
  
Liam got them all back safely, and asked their parents if he can take them out to lunch, and they all said sure. Knowing Liam wouldn't let anything happen to them. Liam thinks how they are all explaining to their parents how Liam considers them family already just by being nice to him in the lift. Things happen for a reason he guesses, now walking back to the flat with David.  
  
Liam takes David's phone to check Twitter. He composes a tweet, and tweets out.  
  
 **Liam Payne: Had a fantastic day with my cousins, hope to go out to lunch tomorrow!! Hmm, I'm in the mood.**   **#AskLiamandDavid**  
  
Liam presses send, and will check back in five minutes to answer some with David. They both talk about how great those girls are, and he opens Twitter and starts answering some. The first one that he notices right off the bat was one from Zayn.  
  
 **Zayn Malik: can i come home... pls liam.**  
  
Liam thinks about writing a clever reply, but doesn't and simply types out  
  
 **Liam Payne: No @monstersDavid says: no**  
  
That quickly gains retweets. They both laugh about it, and all the silly questions. Have a great time, until Zayn tweets them again.  
  
 **Zayn Malik: liam.. that video is fake... it isnt even me.**  
  
Liam seems to just ingore it, and sees what is trending. #LiamRejectsZayn and they both laugh about it, and just gives David back his phone, and they both fall asleep right there. Liam crashed on the couch with his head on David's lap.  
  
\--  
  
Liam is being shook awake by a familiar voice. "Liam.. David.. Get up." It's Niall. "Ok. Ok. I'm up.." Liam says in a very hoarse tone. "Did you look at Twitter yet?" Niall quickly asks, jumping from foot to foot. "As you can see... I just woke up so no." Liam says, David standing up, stretching. "Well look now!" Niall screeched. "Can't. I sorta broke my phone into about 30 pieces..." Liam shyly admits, and Niall sighs pulling out his phone, and handing it to Liam.  
  
 _WorldWide Trends:_  
 _#Ziam_  
 _#ZaynLovesLiam_  
 _#LiamForgiveHim_  
  
And so on.. Liam looks shocked. He goes to Zayn's name, and scrolls down.  
  
 **Zayn Malik: Alright, that fucking video is fake, I swear to God who ever posted it, I will kill you personally... You ruined the only good thing I had in my life. Liam.. He won't even talk to me anymore, and it is all ur fault. i dont care if im acting like a bitch. i fucking love liam, and u just ruined it. perrie??? its fake. liam is my boyfriend and i love him with all my heart. some fans u r.. making shit up like that..**  
  
Liam looks shocked. He almost dropped Niall's phone. David took it from him, and read what was on it.  
  
Liam pulls up the video, and watches it again, and again, and again. It's Zayn, he is positive. He recognizes the tattoos all over his body. No one could pull it off, same as his skin tone. Liam finally turns the video off, and looks to Niall. "I don't know Niall.. the video.. it shows it's Zayn.. the tattoos, the skin tone, the voice..." Liam's voice cracks. "I know.. but. Did you even give Zayn a chance to explain." Liam shakes his head no.  
  
"Me and David got plans, sorry Niall-" Liam freezes. "Fuck, do you want to come with us?" Niall looks at him. "What? Where?" He asks. "Lunch." Niall's eyes brighten up. "Yes of fucking course." Liam smiles. "Good, we just need to go get our guests of honor." Niall looks at him confused, but then remembers his tweet from last night. "Oh, your 'cousins.' "Niall airquotes cousins. "Heh." David says, as they all walk out the door.  
  
All three of them freak out when Niall is there with them. But calms down about three seconds later. "No wonder!" Niall exclaims and Liam and David just start laughing. "Hi girls, so who is who?" Niall asks, waving his hands over their heads. "I'm Crystal, this is Melody, and the little one is Vivian. I'd watch out for Vivian. Shes ruthless." Crystal chuckles. "Hey, fuck you!" Vivian exclaims, making Niall gape at them, making Liam and David cackle.  
  
They all end up going to this fancy restruant, where it is usually only for celebrities and their guest. They keep the press/paps out of it, well not even allowed on the property or they get arrested. Liam stumbled across this place when looking for something to eat one night, it just happened to be no paps allowed, so Liam had always kept this in mind. The food is great, and it is cheap as well.  
  
"Ah, Master Payne, I take it a table for six?" A man spoke up. "Yes please, and what did I say about calling me Master. I'm not your boss no more..." Liam speaks up. "My apologies Master Pa- Mr. Payne." The man says walking though the restaurant to a booth.  
  
"Cher!" Niall exclaimed already ditching us.  
  
"So did you girls check Twitter this morning?" Liam asked. They all say no. "Well you got y'alls phone? Go look at the world wide trends." Liam smirks. Their eyes widen and ask "Di-" Liam nods.  
  
They don't press the topic much as soon as their food arrives. Niall rejoins with Cher when it comes. "Hey girl, you know Cher Lloyd? She was competing with us on X-Factor." Liam asks. they nod and exchange hello's.  
  
Cher pulled Liam aside for a moment. "Um Liam, you need to get your boyfriend, ex boyfriend or whatever. He keeps texting me.. He wanted me to call you, but you just happened to pop in here, so I'll tell you here. He told me to tell you, if you don't go to this address tonight, he is leaving the band. Niall already knows and he is going to drive you. Sorry please don't kill me, I am just the messenger." Cher says, making Liam freeze in his place. Cher waves her hand in front of his face, but he still doesn't move. She walks over back to the group, and David comes up. Some how David made him snap out of whatever daze he was in, and they all walked back. David asking if he is okay, and Liam said he was fine. Liam's eyes shot to Niall, and he mouthed 'im sorry'  
  
\--  
  
Liam drops the girls off, and he gets ready for this thing Zayn set up or whatever. Niall was ordered to have Liam be dressed in a tux, so he puts it on even though he complains about it. "Look I know what Zayn is saying.. I know what that video is.. Real or not, but Liam... He can't quit the band..." Niall speaks slowly... "I know Ni..." Liam says as a tear breaks his cheek.  
  
"Just walk in, till you can't walk straight no more, then turn right. That is what he told me to tell you." Niall said, as Liam got out the car. "Uh- are you gonna come ?" Liam asks, and Niall shakes his head no. "fuck.." He mutters.  
  
Liam stepped away from the car, and watched Niall drive away. Liam looked straight ahead, and started walking straight. He walked inside, and it was dark. Liam pulled out the phone he borrowed from David, and unlocked it, so he can have light to see where he was going. He's walking down a dark, and musky hallway, this building must be abandoned. Liam walked as far as he can until he hit a wall that is right in front of him. Niall said walk straight till he can't no more, than walk right. Liam looks to the right, and he looks down at the door right in front of him. There was a small light emitting from the crack of the door, it is very dim. Liam takes a deep breath, and exhales as he turns the door knob to open the door. The little light that was from the crack of the door, got brighter as he opened the door. It was a candle.  
  
Liam walks into the room, and it's empty except for a table with two candles on it, and some plates. A trail of rose petals leading from the door to the chair on the left side of the table. Liam follows it, and takes a seat. As he does, he sees something move in the shadows of the building. Liam admits, he is a little scared, but as the shadow moves into the light he notices it's Zayn. Zayn is wearing a tux, his eyes are a little red, probably from crying. "Zayn.. what is this?" Liam finds himself asking.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't listen to me before, so I pretty much had to threaten to leave the band, just for you to hear me out. I wouldn't actually leave it.. you know.." Zayn trails off. "Liam, I am so sorry, but that video, it wasn't me, I promise you that. Well in the beginning it was, but than when the guy actually showed his face it was a completely different person. I promise. Because when you left that morning, I was talking to Perrie, and we were talking about something, and her camera was at a bad angle, so I asked why am I staring at her breast, and that is where that came from. Please believe me..." Zayn is now crying as he took his seat. Liam is standing still. "Zayn.. I-" He just stops. "Please Liam.. I love you, I truly do.. I would never let someone or something get in between us. I promised you that three years ago, and I stood by it ever since then, Perrie? She was understanding about us, she said it wouldn't go past anything except a kiss here and there. You even understood it. Please Liam... All I want is you to forgive me.. That's all. You don't have to get back together with me if you don't want too. You don't have to talk to me ever again, but for my sake... can you at least forgive me for something that I didn't even do..." Zayn's now on his feet.  
  
"Zayn.. I don't know what to believe... First you said you were Skyping with Perrie, than you left without telling me and than stayed with her the whole day.. I don't fucking know anymore." Liam spoke up choking on a sob. "You know what.. I knew this was a waste of time.. You wanna know what I was doing with Perrie?" Zayn digs into his pocket. He slams his hand in front of Liam, unclenching what he had in his hand. "I was going to fucking propose to you when we got back home in Wolverhamton, so me and Perrie went looking for a ring. But then all this shit happened. So I just held on to it. Here fucking keep it. I don't want it no more, it's useless if you don't even believe me. " Zayn drops the second ring in front of him, and storms out the room. Liam called for him, but he kept walking.  
  
\--  
  
Liam stays off Twitter for awhile, so does everyone else. Liam explains to David what happened, and he looked shocked. "I got a plan..." David spoke, as we were discussing it.  
  
\--  
  
Now it's time for the New York This Is Us premiere, and that means Zayn and Liam have to be in the same place, same room, same car together for the first time since that night three weeks ago. They stay so far away from each other, Liam stays next to David as much as he could. Now they got to preform Kiss You for the crowd. Great...  
  
Zayn messes up his lines twice, saying 'baby be mine to night, be mine tonight ya' each time in his solo. The boys think it's funny given the predicimate, but Liam ignores it, and just keeps going on with the singing. The song ends, and they all say thanks to the fans, and Liam pulls away for a moment to speak to Simon. Simon nods to whatever Liam talked to him about.  
  
"That's all for now." Harry says. Lowering his microphone. "Not yet, I got one thing to say." Liam says, and they all stand back up, mentally groaning, Zayn especially.  
  
"Well, in light of what happened to me over these past long and difficult weeks, I think it's safe to say that I can do this now." Liam puts his hand in his pocket. Keeping it there.  
  
"Zayn." He says, making them get eye contact for a moment, then Zayn looks to the ground.  
  
"Zayn, I know what happened between us, but I want you to know that I forgive you. I am sorry. I truly am. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but I love you Zayn, I really do. I want to spend my entire life with you. That night you made me go to you, you put this on the table." Liam pulls the two rings out of his pocket. "Now, you didn't finish, so I think I will." Liam gets down on one knee, in front of Zayn. And now the crowd is cheering loudly, with camera all on him, the other boys smiling and Simon joining them. Even Perrie. "Zayn Jawadd Malik, I love you with all my heart, I really do. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" Liam looks up, presenting the ring. Zayn looks down at it. Bring the microphone to his lips and says, " **No.** " And with that, Liam's heart is shattered into a million pieces. The crowd is silent, the boys look at each other. Liam, slowly pulls the ring down. Getting up and walking away.  
  
As he walks, there is a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and it's Zayn. "You bloody idiot." He says into the microphone, crashing his lips onto Liam's. With that, pretty much everyone started cheering. Liam pulls apart just a little. "So is that a yes?" He asks smiling to Zayn's beautiful lips. "I would be an idiot to say no." Zayn says, and kisses Liam again.  
  
"I love you Liam. Always have, always will."  
  
"I love you too Zaynie."

**Author's Note:**

> This just... happened. I do not know what came over me..... Seriously... If you like it, yay. If not, I am super sorry I scarred you.


End file.
